


Last to Die

by AnxiousDeceit



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Black & Yellow are like an unofficial couple, Blue & Red are Imposter Buddies, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Panic Attacks, Purple is paranoid af, Red is manipulative, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousDeceit/pseuds/AnxiousDeceit
Summary: It was simple. Blue had never hesitated before. Break a neck here and slice another there- it was just like breathing. But why had he hesitated? There were no cameras or crew in Medbay to witness the killing, so why is a certain Green crewmate still breathing?
Relationships: Black & Yellow (Among Us), Blue/Green (Among Us), Pink & Orange (Among Us), Red & Blue (Among Us)
Comments: 95
Kudos: 237





	1. The Infiltration

Trust. That’s really all this whole thing is about isn’t it? Without it, they’d all end up killing each other- but they don't. Instead they trust that the person they’ve buddied up with to do a task won’t kill them. That Blue won’t kill them. But he needs to- He has to. Blue must follow his orders. 

‘Sabotage and kill everyone.’ 

It was the only conscious thought Blue was permitted to have and the only action he was authorized to complete. 

‘Sabotage and kill everyone.’ Okay.

“Hey Blue!” It was Red, only moments before he had been confidently talking with the other crew. “Don’t look so dour, that’s way too weird.” He whispered. “And hey, you should come out of the corner-” Red spared a glance around the room, “-They’re starting to get suspicious.”

Blue rolled his eyes but ignored him. 

“No seriously, come out of the corner, people are starting to ask questions.”

“Don’t you get it Red? This is the only time we have to properly analyze these guys- figure out who's a threat. I need to watch them to figure that out.”

“Don’t you think talking to them would make it a little easier to figure it out?”

“I-“ Blue blushed, “I find it easier this way. Communicating with humans is practically pointless with what we intend to do.”

“What? Kill them?”

“Don’t say that so loud!”

“Chill Blue, nobody can hear us in this lonely corner of yours.” Red joked.

“Still. It pays to be careful.”

Red eyed him skeptically, “Blue… if you screw this up- You know what’ll happen, right?” A sadistic smile shone through the visor of his blood red suit. 

“I’m well aware, Red.” Blue shoved him away, “No need for the theatrics.”

“But it’s always more fun that way; gets them on their toes- and oh the rush you feel when you finally see the life drain away from their naive little eyes-!” Blue covered Reds mouth.

“Red!” He scolded.

“Oh Blue, just have a little fun!” 

“No Red, that’s not what we’re here for.”  
Red scoffed, “Well. I’ll leave you to your suspicious stalking. I’m going to socialise with the humans. Their trust might come in handy later.”

Blue rolled his eyes, “We’ll see about that.”

The Skeld- essentially a flying metal space-turtle. Blue had been on this particular ship and those very similar quite a few times. This particular ship however, held a bad memory.

Model 32B- The ship where his previous partner in crime, Brown, had been caught and ejected by the crew members.

Never before had Blue experience such a failure; never before had one of his partners been caught in the act. Ever since, Blue had been quite paranoid of crewmates- they were unpredictable and became dangerous when their own life was under threat. They would throw their innocent crewmates out of airlocks with little to no evidence just because one of them ‘had a feeling’ or they felt one of the others were ‘sus’. 

They lived as though their lives were meaningless and it was all just a game.

At this moment, the crewmates were joyfully chatting amongst themselves in the cafeteria- all scattered out amongst the room in smaller groups. None of them knew there was an imposter or even two imposters among them quite yet.

“Blue!” Blue’s attention snapped across the room to his partner. “Stop being antisocial and come talk with a few of the crew with me! They want to meet you.”

Blue’s eyes widened. What was he doing? He had made it perfectly clear to Red that he did not wish to speak to the other crew mates- but he supposed it would be more suspicious if he were to ignore Red now then if he were to comply.

With slow steps, Blue approached the small group of crewmembers while wincing. He could already see that all of the crewmates were giving him awkward stares.

“Blue, this is Green, Orange, and Pink.” Red said gesturing towards the aforementioned crew, “And guys, this is Blue! He’s a little shy. So you’re gonna have to give him a few minutes to warm up to you.”

Blue gave what he hoped was a sheepish smile as he nodded in their direction.

“Oh hi!” The Pink girl spoke up with a pink balloon hat practically bobbing on her head. “You’re Blue? What were you doing all creepy-like in the corner for so long? You know you can talk to us at any time right? It’s kinda sus actually.”

“I- uh- I-” Blue was at a loss for words. 

“Knock it off, Pink,” It was Green who spoke, “I’m sure Blue has his reasons, right Blue?”

They turned back to look at Blue expectantly, though Blue could see a strange glint in Red’s eye. “Yea uh, I’m sorry. It’s just- I’m not quite sure what I’m doing. This is my first time on a mission like this.” Blue threw a shrug in for good measure.

“Oh! It’s my first mission too!” Green exclaimed. “All the others seem to have done this millions of times before- but you can be my newbie buddy!”

Blue gave a small nod.

“Why would you want to hang out with that guy?” Blue turned as Pink piped up.

“Yea! Stay with us, Green. That guy’s too sullen for you.” Orange contributed.

“Wha-” Green was cut off by Red.

“Don’t be like that guys- You hardly know him! Anyway, Blue and I have to head over there for a bit, talk to you guys later?”

Green's shoulders seemed to deflate as he sighed with relief. “I guess so. See you, Blue!”

“Bye Green…” Blue sighed out as he was dragged away from Red.

Blue turned back to Red, “What was that for?” He questioned.

Red sighed, “I overheard Pink telling Orange she’d help him with a wire task down in electrical in exchange for a favour.” 

Blue hummed. “And you’re thinking of framing one of them aren’t you?” He guessed.

“Of course!” Red admitted cockily, “It’s just perfect don’t you think? Pink and Orange will go down to Electrical together and when one of them leaves- BAM! Instant kill and frame.”

“I don’t know, Red. Isn’t it a bit too soon for a kill? They’ll get suspicious.”

Red rolled his eyes beneath his visor, “I know, I just don’t like what Pink was saying about you earlier; she’s dangerous.”

Blue paused, eyeing Red up and down before he nodded. “Okay. I’m about to head over to Reactor to see if I can mess with a few things up there anyway. Just don’t screw this up, okay?”

“Okay. See you at the table.” Red winked before he walked off to wait for Orange and Pink to leave. 

“Be careful Red.” Blue whispered at nothing, “I can’t win without you...”


	2. First Blood

It didn't take long for the groups of crewmates to disperse and begin their tasks; there was only so much time they could waste after all. 

Blue watched with a keen eye as Red trailed slowly after Orange and Pink. One would die by the end of this night- but considering Red’s earlier tangent, it was most likely to be Pink whose body would be found in pieces in the coming hours. 

With a final glance, Blue set his mind to his mission.  
It was easy- he’d done it before- and he knew the perfect place to start. Sabotage. 

At first, a minor sabotage here and there may just appear as a malfunction to the other crew- a simple flaw that would be fixed once all the tasks were completed. If done correctly, Blue could kill the entire crew with just a flip of a switch in Oxygen or a little tampering in Reactor. Blue would head to Reactor first- and once the Reactor was set to blow, he’d leave Red to finish his job in Electrical. 

Blue smirked, setting off for Reactor, before he noticed the lone Green crewmate pacing in Medbay. Blue paused, what was Green doing?

Suddenly, Green stopped, turning to the entrance of Medbay faster than Blue could register, “Wait!” He said, “Don’t leave yet!”

Blue froze, he had been seen.

“I really need someone to witness my Medbay scan-” He started, “Everyone else refused! But I really don’t want to put it to waste.” 

Blue raised an eyebrow, “Why did the others refuse?” He asked, genuinely curious. Usually, the whole crew would drop what they were doing to witness a scan.

Green huffed, “They’re busy! Orange and Pink went to electrical through storage and Red followed them down; Yellow and White needed to go to Navigation; I think Black’s in security and I’m pretty sure Purple demanded to see Cyan do a visual task so he took him to weapons. They’re shooting meteors! Isn’t that cool?!”

“That's…” Incredibly bad; Impossibly bad. He knows. He knows Red is with them. “Very observant of you.” Blue concluded.

“You think so? I just think it pays to keep track of our crewmates; it keeps them safer.” Green smiled wide before noticing they hadn’t done the scan yet. “Oh! You’ll watch right? It really won’t take long.” He said with pleading eyes.

Blue cleared his throat, “Of course. I can always go to Reactor afterwards.”

Green gasped, “Really? I have tasks in Reactor too! We can go together!”

Blue covered up a wince, “Sure.”

Green smiled and stepped atop of theMedbay platform- green scanning equipment lit up all around him as he turned away from Blue to face the information wall.  
Blue narrowed his eyes at the back of Green’s head. He knew Green would have to be eliminated- his observative nature was too much of a threat. Although Blue shouldn’t panic too much, Green had already informed him of the rest of the crew's whereabouts. None of them were close or even planned on coming near Medbay anytime soon. Blue could kill Green and vent away into Security- or even over to check in on how things were going in Electrical from beneath the vent grate.

Plus, even if that went wrong and Green somehow survived to call an emergency meeting, Blue had already tested Green… and the odds were in Blue’s favor. Green was terrible under accusation, he stuttered and stumbled and cried with distress. He would likely only be worse under the scrutinisation of the other crewmates. 

Blue’s natural calm and assured personality would convince the other crewmates of Green’s alleged guilt, and better yet- they would never know whether or not Green was an imposter after ejecting him. All Blue would have to do was be extra careful in the following hours. He just had to get rid of Green.

Green hopped off the MedPad as the final green barrier dropped into the ground. It was now or never. 

Slowly Green turned, eyes lingering on the information board before they settled upon Blue. Now or never.

Blue felt his muscles tense as he prepared for the kill. All he had to do was snap Green’s neck- Just one overpowered twist and Blue could walk away. Just a single, well-practiced movement. So why couldn’t he move?

Why couldn’t he step forward and finish the job just like he had countless times before?

Blue’s feet felt rooted as Green finally stepped off the platform.

Blue only stared blankly ahead. 

“...Blue?” Green worriedly asked after a moment too long of silence. “Are you okay?”

Blue hurriedly snapped out of his trance. 

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I-” Blue panicked “-Didn’t you say there were a few more tasks we could get done together?”

Green eyed him skeptically. “Yeah… Are you- Are you sure you’re alright?”  
“Of course!” Blue started backing towards the door, “Come on,you have stuff to do in Reactor too, right? Let’s go!” 

Blue practically raced out the door, internally panicking. Why didn’t he do it? No, why couldn’t he do it. Blue tried to rationalize his decision. It was so that Green would have his back when it came to voting, right? That had to be it- that was smart. In fact, that was genius thinking on Blue’s part. If he could win Green’s trust now, he wouldn’t have as many problems later.

“Blue! Wait- What task are you doing in Reactor?”

Blue winced and paused. Why did he say reactor? They were some of the hardest tasks to fake. 

“Unlock Manifolds.” Blue said, deciding that faking a counting task would be easier than faking starting the reactor.

“Oh,” Green said forlornly, “Lucky… I’ve got the Simon-Says one.” An annoyed frown appeared on his face, “I can never get that one right.”

A smile appeared on Blues face, so he was the unlucky one with Start Reactor? Good thing he didn’t choose to bluff that one or else Blue would have really screwed up.

“It’s not that bad.” Blue said feigning empathy. “I’ll get mine done quickly and see if I can help you with yours.”

Green gave him a smile, “Thanks.”

It didn’t take long for the pair to enter the Reactor room from where they had spoken in the upper engine.

“Ugh… Gravity is so heavy on this ship.” Green complained as they finally entered the Reactor room. “It must be at least twice the weight of the regular gravity back home; I'm walking so slow!”

Blue smirked. “Oh yeah?.”

“It feels like an elephant is sitting on my shoulders!”

Blue laughed but then paused- completely cutting off the sound. He had laughed. Genuinely laughed. When’s the last time that had happened?  
“We’re here!” Green exclaimed, shocking Blue out of his thoughts, “I’ll see you in a few, yeah? I’ll go try and figure out this annoying Simon-Says task.”

Green was gone before he could reply. 

With a small bit of hesitation, Blue walked up to the Unlock Manifolds task, a blank uninviting screen stared back up at him. Blue winced, this was the problem with Imposters- they couldn’t do a task even if they wanted to. Faking was the best thing they could do, but also the most dangerous. It was all too easy to be ejected for a faked task.

Blue glared at the unlit screen for a few moments. He knew this was a relatively quick task, so he wouldn’t have to be here for long, but still he worried about Green wandering over and questioning his lack of action.

Perhaps too quickly, Blue stepped away from the task, walking towards Green where he could hear grunts of frustration.

“Having trouble?” Blue questioned from behind.

Green jumped from his concentrated position above the Simon-Says pad and squeaked in surprise. “Blue!” He nervously chuckled.

“Don’t scare me like that!” He gestured towards the suddenly red Simon-Says pad, “I almost had this done!”

Blue hummed in acknowledgement, “Sorry. I’ll just wait for you by the door.”

Blue moved away from Green, allowing him to refocus his attention on the supposedly frustrating task in front of him while he stood guard by the door. He didn’t even mind or attempt to follow other crewmates who happened to walk past him alone.

After a few minutes, Blue heard a shout of triumph from behind him and turned to see Green walking towards him with a smug look on his face. 

“I did it! I actually did it! I thought I’d be there forever.”

Blue chuckled lightly. “Good job, Green.”

“Come on then,” Green started, “I’ve got a task nearby in Electrical- and you know how scary that place can be when you’re alone- can you please come with me?” Green pleaded.

Electrical?! They couldn’t go to Electrical. If he and Blue went there, they could end up interrupting Red’s kill. Even if Red was already finished- which he likely was knowing him- for some reason, Blue did not want Green to be the one to find Pink’s body.

There had been far too many situations in the past where innocent crewmates had been ejected on the possibility of them having ‘self-reported’ a kill.

But that was ridiculous! If Green did find the body, Blue would be there to back Green up as he had been with Green the entire time- and the same would go for Blue. Green would vouch for Blue’s innocence and that would almost guarantee him freedom from suspicion for a while. 

There were really only positives for that outcome, so why didn’t Blue want it to happen?

Simple. Green didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve to be haunted by the image of the likely disemboweled body of Pink.

Blue hastened his pace to keep in line with Green, but before he could do anything, a notification on his visor and a harsh alarm-like ping stopped him in his tracks. 

Green and Blue locked eyes- a body had been reported.


	3. Critical Debate

“She’s dead!” It was the first thing Green and Blue heard as they walked into the room.

“I left her alone and now she’s dead!” The voice was almost hysterical.

“...Whose dead?” Green timidly asked, finally reaching the discussion area.

Orange snapped his head up, “Pink! I left her in Electrical and…” He burst into tears. “And now she’s-”

“Dead.” Another voice, Black, interfered. 

The stunned silence didn’t last long in the room before chaos broke loose.

“It has to be Cyan!” The Purple-suited crewmate cried. 

Cyan stuttered in disbelief, “What?! But you saw me doing asteroids though!” 

“Yeah but you could have faked it!” 

“You can’t fake asteroids!” 

“Yeah? But-!”

Black cut in, “You two were on the right side of the ship, neither of you could have travelled down to Electrical and back in time to kill her and still be seen on the Navigation camera.”

“Yeah, those two were with us in Navigation the entire time after they came in from weapons.” Yellow and White concluded.

Green gasped, “But… Red was by Electrical too…” He whispered, not loud enough for the others to hear over the arguing, but Blue heard, which meant-

Red’s uninterested gaze suddenly snapped to Green with a murderous glint. Uh oh.

“Calm down!” Black shouted. “Let's get some facts straight about this. I was the one who found the body.” The room went silent once more.

“I was checking the cameras, I saw Green and Blue enter the Reactor room, and Cyan and Purple enter Navigation down from shields. This clears them from the kill. After I left Security, I passed Blue, who can likely vouch for me, who was standing by the Reactor door and then made my way down into Electrical where I saw… Pink.” Black summarized, looking to Blue for approval.

Blue nodded his assent, but in all honesty, he was hardly paying attention to just who exactly had passed him in that hallway.

“So who’s unaccounted for?” White ventured.

“Well… Green and Blue were in Reactor at the time of the kill; Yellow, White, Cyan, and Purple were in Navigation, and I was in Security. So that just leaves…”

“Red and Orange…” Green finished for Black.

“Yeah… Can you two account for your whereabouts?” 

Red immediately jumped up from his slouched position, ripping his eyes away from Green, “I was in Storage the entire time.”

“What?! But I saw you walk past me down the hallway outside of Electrical after I left Pink in there!” Orange argued, “You must’ve seen- Oh god.”

Orange focused his accusatory eyes on Red, “You did it, didn’t you? You killed Pink!”

Red seethed, “I never went into Electrical! And how about you? How do we know you didn’t just kill her before you left?!” 

“I wouldn’t- I couldn’t do that to Pink! She was helping me with a task-! You know it's not safe to go into Electrical alone and I- I actually left her alone…!” Orange was practically crying as he looked out into the unsure faces of the other crewmates.

“You’ve got to believe me! It’s Red! It’s Red!” Orange pleaded.

The other crewmates traded glances before Yellow spoke up, “I don’t know, Orange, that’s kinda sus.”

Orange collapsed against the cafeteria chair in front of him, a haunted look in his eye. Red too seemed to lean back from the conversation.

With Orange and Red silent, discussion broke out in the crewmates.

“Who do you think killed her?” Yellow started.

“Well we know she went with Orange… Maybe he asked her to do him a favor because he wanted to kill her?” White continued.

“Yeah but… What if what Orange was saying is true? What if Red was the killer?”

“Well, I think we are completely ignoring the fact that Black could have also killed her and self reported.” Cyan countered.

“Oh, that is kinda sus.” 

“Guys…” Green tried to get the others attention.

“No! Black wouldn’t have!” Yellow shouted.

“But Black could’ve been monitoring the cameras for that exact reason! To wait until the coast was clear to kill her!” Purple yelled.

“Guys…” Green tried again.

“But Orange is more suspicious than Black here! Why are we targeting him!”

“Because it’s highly likely that he-!”

“GUYS!’ Green finally shouted into the suddenly silent room.

Everyone turned to face him.

“We only have 10 seconds to vote!”

“Oh.” 

“Well do we know?” White questioned.

“Of course not.” Black argued, “We only have circumstantial evidence. I say we skip.”

“Are you sure?” Green questioned meekly.

“I’m down with that.” Red suddenly said cheerily.

“Okay then. I guess we won’t vote anyone off.” Black concluded.

“...what do we... do now?” Yellow slowly asked.

“I guess we just go back to our tasks...” White answered.

“And just forget about Pink?!” Orange suddenly shouted, “After all that, and we just forget about her?!”

“We aren’t forgetting!” Black countered, “We just have to move on. We have to try our best to get this ship to where it needs to be with everyone else safe and alive.”

“Right; of course.” Orange rolled his eyes, already walking away alone into weapons.

An awkward silence befell the room. “I guess… we can go now.” Black dismissed them.

This was good. This was the best outcome Blue could have hoped for- and obviously, Red was thrilled with it too. ‘Too easy’ he would say, ‘like putty in our hands.’

One by one the crewmates found their feet and began to leave the room; some, like Blue however, were stopped on their way out.

“I need to kill Green,” Red unceremoniously said, gripping Blue’s arm tight as he pulled him aside. “You go sabotage the lights and I'll get it done.”

“What? No!” Blue panicked, trying to come up with an excuse. “You ah… You need to get an alibi! Leave this next kill to me. We need to divert suspicion off of you for now, quite a few of them are convinced it's you.”

“Oh,” Red said, perturbed, “You’re right.”

Red cast his gaze onto the other crewmates, “I guess I can cozy up to Purple for a while… I trust you know what to do?”

“Do you take me for a fool?” Blue met Red’s unsettling gaze. “It will be done.”

“Good.”


	4. An Alibi

Red expected him to kill Green- it was obvious enough. Red trusted him to lure Green into the darkest corner of this ship and stab him; shoot him; snap his neck- any method that would ensure his death. 

If it hadn’t been for his strange hesitance earlier in Medbay, this would already be done. Green’s body would currently be lying in Medbay, torn in half with blood staining the walls in a beautiful pattern for the next unsuspecting crewmate to find.

Accomplishing that should be easy enough- simpler than any other kill he’d had to complete before. So why did dread weigh him down so? Why was it so hard to walk towards Green and the current group he was currently walking out of the cafeteria with?

Wait. Group?

Blue’s feet suddenly jump-started into action, propelling him forward at a pace fast enough to be considered a run.

“Green!” Blue called, grabbing Green's arm in an attempt to slow his hurried gait. “Where are you going?”

Green paused as he turned to face Blue, his group shortly stopping behind him, “Oh,” He looked guilty. “Yellow asked me if I could come with her into Electrical, she doesn’t want to go there alone after…” He trailed off, blinking sadly. “But Black is coming too ya know, safety in numbers and all- you can come along if you want!” He looked oddly hopeful.

Blue quickly scanned his eyes across the group of three. Black was standing dangerously close to Yellow, eyeing Green with an almost distrustful look. Oh, so he was only coming along to protect Yellow? Interesting… 

Nevertheless, this didn’t look all too promising for Blue’s chances in getting Green alone.

“It’s okay.” Blue began carefully, “I’ll walk down with you through storage, I have to go to the shields, I trust you’ll be okay with them from there?”

“Yeah,” Green blinked, “Sorry for ditching you like this.”

Blue responded with a shrug, choosing to remain silent as he followed the group out of the cafeteria doors. He needed to come up with a plan.

As Blue turned his head side to side, searching for a thought, he noticed a dull red light blinking above him. There was someone monitoring cams- that might prove useful later if he planned on using any vents to bypass other camera zones. After all, if they didn’t see him, he wasn’t there- right?

With a small wave to Green, Blue watched as they walked down the corridor towards Electrical, grim frowns on their faces. Blue allowed himself to feel a smidge of pity. It must be hard walking into a room where their once friend had perished just hours before.

Blue turned to make his way towards Shields, where hopefully, his half-formed plan could be put into action. All he needed was one person- and one person was what he found.

Orange. Alone and heading into Navigation, where a conveniently placed vent connected the area to another vent in Shields. If Blue was quick, he could vent in and out, swiftly killing Orange while at the same time, completely bypassing the currently monitored camera zone.

Blue did a quick mental check. Black, Yellow, and Green were in Electrical; Red and Purple would most likely be hanging out in Red’s favorite spot in the lower-engine. Obviously Orange was alone in Navigation, so that only left Cyan and White. They were wild cards, but risks he was willing to take.

Blue slowly crept towards the vent cover, easing it off before slipping inside. It was cold- dangerously so. But trivial things such as temperature didn’t bother an imposter such as Blue.

With a careful grip, Blue navigated the small, slippery passageway and was soon looking out of the grated entrance into Navigation, where Orange was currently hunched over one of the main control panels, immersed in a task.

Blue carefully lifted the vent cover, gently placing it to one side so as to not attract Orange’s attention. This was the moment. Now or never. 

With the grace of an acrobat, Blue leapt from the vent and placed his hands on either side of Orange’s neck. 

“Hey, what the-!” SNAP. 

Orange’s body fell from Blue’s grip, hitting the floor with a thump. It was this moment that was most crucial. It depicted whether or not the kill was successful; whether or not someone had seen and was going to report- but nothing happened.

Blue let out a breath. It was done.

Blue glanced at the body once more, noticing the way it lay on the floor with a morbid fascination before jumping back into the vent and easing the cover back into place. Now all he had to do was make it back to shields before someone else found the body- then he would have his alibi.

With a quick glance to make sure no one was in the area, Blue popped back out of the vent in Shields and pretended to make himself busy with the Fixing Shields task. It was as if he had never left.

He had killed Orange so quickly- so easily. He had thought maybe he’d have some trouble killing him, just like he’d had with Green, but no. It seemed only Green had the power to make him freeze a way not even the icy breezes of the vents could manage.

It was only moments before Blue decided to make himself seen on another camera to ensure his alibi that he heard a familiar voice.

“Blue~” Red called, “This is Purple, I’m sure you know.”

Blue nodded his assent wordlessly, turning to face the pair.

“Mm... Have you finished your... task? Can you join us now?”

Blue scoffed. “Of course. How about we head to one of the engines?”

Purple disagreed, “Ugh, no fun. We’ve been there this entire time. Can’t we go somewhere else?”

Red lifted an appraising eyebrow, “You don’t like the engines?”

Purple frowned.

“Well then I suppose we can hang around the storage area. You never know what we might find in one of the boxes?” Blue offered. In heading to this area, Blue could dip into the sight on the Admin cams.

“Oh!” Purple gasped. “I never thought of that. Headquarters could have put anything on our ship, it could be fun to see what we’re transporting.”

Purple slowed, “...are you sure Black won’t be there?”

Red chuckled mirthlessly before turning back to Blue, not even bothering to directly answer the question, “Purple here is convinced the imposter is Black. I’ve promised him we won’t... run into him. Is that possible?”

“Oh,” Blue realized. Clever Red. “Black is back in Electrical now-“

“AT THE SCENE OF HIS CRIME-!” Purple accused loudly.

“-and afterwards, I’m sure I remember overhearing he was going to head back up through the reactor and engines. We shouldn’t bump into him or anyone else in storage.” Blue finished, ignoring the interruption. 

Purple sighed, “Thank you.”

The three set off, travelling the short distance from shields to storage. In passing, they saw Cyan in Communication- Well that solved that mystery then. White must be the one on cams.

“Hey!” Purple called, “That box is floating up there! See?!”

Red turned his gaze to the box in question, it was small- there were obvious signs of damage on all sides where it had likely hit the sides of the storage area or other boxes. There probably wasn’t anything important in it, or else Headquarters would have made the crew strap it down onto the floor of the ship.

Red feigned an intrigued expression. “Maybe you could catch it so we can see what's inside?”

Purple gasped, “Sure!” He jumped up, trying in vain to grasp the box that always seemed just an inch higher than he could reach. 

“Are you sure about this?” Blue questioned quietly to Red. 

“It’ll tire him out, make him easier to kill later- plus. If he’s doing this, he’s not doing his tasks. It’ll buy us some time.” Red muttered, watching Purple huff frustrated at yet another failed attempt at retrieving the elusive box.

“I almost got it! Just a few more jumps!” Purple called, enthusiastically from where he had climbed the other boxes to get a better chance at grabbing the floating container.

Red suddenly called up to Purple, “How about you climb just one more box? I’m sure you could reach it if you did that!” Then mumbled under his breath, “...Maybe you could fall and save me the trouble of killing you…”

“What was that?” Purple questioned. 

“Ah…You can do it?” Red winced.

“Thanks!” Purple responded, climbing even higher.

Suddenly, a flash of Green caught Blue’s eyes. He tilted his head around for a moment, wondering what was before he saw him. Green, and he was heading out of Electrical. Alone.

Blue quickly turned to Red, “As entertaining as this, I have to go.” Blue stated, eyeing the direction Green had split off from Yellow and Black. 

Red followed his gaze and sent him a scolding look, “Fine.” He said slowly, “I hope we’ll run into each other later?” 

Blue nodded, already jogging away to catch up with Green, leaving Red staring holes into the back of his head.

“Hey Green!” Green turned around, a smile lighting up his face.

“Blue!” He responded cheerfully. “Did you just finish up in shields.”

Blue smiled, “Yeah, actually I did a while ago. I’ve just been hanging out with Red and Purple since then.” Blue made sure to set up his timeline carefully.

“Oh yeah? And where are you headed now?” Green asked, “I got everything done and downloaded from Electrical, now I just have to go upload to Headquarters from Admin, how about you?”

Blue responded quickly, “I don’t have anything to do in Admin, but I can go with you up there anyway.”

“Really? You will?” Green asked perplexed, “Don’t you want to get your tasks done first?”

“I don’t have many left and really… I just don’t want you to be alone.”

“Awww…” Green grinned, “That's so sweet.”

Blue could feel his cheeks heating up in a blush. “Well I- I ah-” Blue stuttered.

Green chuckled, “It’s okay, you moron. Let’s just go.”

Green had barely made it a few steps before an alarm sounded throughout the ship and a familiar notification filled the screen visor.

Well. That was quicker than he’d have like the body to be found. 

“Already…?” Green’s shaky voice filled Blue’s ears, “I thought there wouldn’t be another this quickly…”

Blue turned sympathetic eyes to Green. “I thought so too. Let’s just… see what's happened this time. Maybe somebody saw something?”

“I hope so…” Green suddenly placed a hand inside Blue’s. Blue could almost feel his face melting with the heat radiating off it.

Together, they made their way up through Storage and into the Cafeteria, but not before Blue was unceremoniously tugged into Admin. 

“Blue?” Green nervously called, his hand feeling suddenly cold and empty. “Blue…?” He made his way further into the cafeteria, leaving Blue staring into the murderous eyes of Red.


	5. A Fond Look

“What was that?!” Red suddenly demanded.

“What was what?” Blue asked slowly, feigning ignorance.

Red responded angrily, “That look!”

Blue only stared blankly.

“Don’t play dumb!” He seethed, “The look you were giving Green! And the hand-holding!”

“What about it?” Blue slowly said.

Red looked pissed, “you were... ogling him- and not murderously!” He was silent for a moment, before shuddering, “you looked... fond.”

“No I wasn’t.” Blue immediately denied.

“Yes you were.”

“No I wasn’t”

“Yes, you were.” Red insisted between clenched teeth, his voice dangerously low. “You’re not going to let him live, are you?” 

“No! Of course not!”

“Then why isn’t he dead? You were supposed to kill him.”

“I couldn’t-“

“Or you wouldn’t?!” Red interrupted.

“No!”

A dangerous silence fell over the pair as Blue peered around the corner of Admin and into the cafeteria. The rest of the crewmates were only just filing in; a few looked confused, but the majority were wearing grim expressions.

“Don’t you understand?” Blue whispered, turning back to face Red, “I couldn’t kill Green. He was with Black and Yellow- they were grouped.”

A look of realization came across Red’s face.

“And once I’d realized that I knew I’d have to find another victim or else your alibi with Purple would be for nothing. It just so happened Orange was alone in Navigation.” Blue concluded.

A weird look came across Red's face, “That still doesn’t explain the look you gave Green.”

“I-” Blue cut himself off, staring at the ground. “Look, we don’t have time to discuss that now. I need you to trust me- and besides- the meeting is about to start.”

Red sent a discerning look to Blue. He knew it was important that they were on their best game when in these meetings.

“Let’s just go- we can’t have them getting suspicious.” Blue reasoned.

Red huffed, shouldering past Blue.

Blue winced, he knew this wasn’t the last he would hear of this from Red, but he would have to dismiss that particular line of thought for now.

With slow steps, Blue walked into the cafeteria; there were no immediate accusations as there was last time- it seemed as if the whole room was holding their breath.

Blue’s eyes met Green’s as he joined him in the circle- the relief in them was almost tangible. ‘Where were you?’ His eyes seemed to ask, ‘Why did you leave me alone?’

Blue’s eyes softened, hoping he could portray his apology through the helmet he was wearing. 

“Where was he…?” All eyes snapped to the speaker who broke the silence, “Where was he found?” White finished brokenly.

“I found him in Navigation, behind the bottom right wall, I- I didn’t even see him until I walked in…” Cyan admitted.

“Right,” Black sighed, “And where were you before?”

“I was in communication the entire time, I’m sure Red, Blue or Purple could vouch for that- they walked past the room from shields.”

“Wait- All three?” Yellow asked.

“Yea- hold on. It has to be one of those three!”

Red interjected quickly, “Or it could have been you, Cyan, you could have self-reported a kill.” He said calmly. 

Cyan's eyes widened, “You can’t be serious! You saw me in coms!”

“Yeah,” Purple agreed, “But you could have gone up and killed Orange after we left.”

White bit her lip.

“That’s ridiculous-!”

“Calm down,” Black began, “We’ve heard your story, Cyan. Where were you Red?”

“With Purple,” Red began, “The entire time. He can vouch for me.”

Purple nodded.

“And he didn’t do anything suspicious? At all?”

Purple nodded again. 

“What about Blue? You didn’t mention him.”

“I was in shields.” Blue turned the attention on himself, “I fixed the shields then met up with Red and Purple. We all went to storage, where we passed Cyan, and stayed there for a while. I split up from them just before the meeting was called-” Black’s eyebrows raised, “But I was with Green at the time!”

Black slowly turned to Green, “Green? Is he telling the truth?”

Green sucked in a breath, “Yes” He breathed out.

“Okay.” Black scanned his eyes across the crewmates, adjusting his position, “What tasks did you complete, Red and Purple?”

Red shifted uncomfortably, “We didn’t.” He admitted.

Yellow gasped, “What do you mean you didn't?!”

“We were in the upper engine- Purple and I-” Red clarified, “We were talking to each other, trust building- We didn’t have time for tasks.” He was brutally honest.

“Couldn’t you have done tasks at the same time?! Don’t you know how important tasks are?!” Yellow demanded. 

“We have plenty of time to do them later-!”

“Enough!” Black shouted, causing the room to become silent once more. “I know this is difficult. But we have to focus on the facts.”

Black took in a deep breath, “We have an imposter among us.”

Chaos broke out amongst the crewmates, but before it could get too bad, Black interrupted, “Don’t panic!” He shouted.

“How can we not panic?!”

“We’re being picked off one by one!”

“We’re all gonna die!” Purple shrieked.

“We’re not going to die!” Black ensured, attempting to calm the crew down. “No one else is going to die. Not if i have anything to say about it.” 

Black paused for a moment, ensuring he had everyone's attention. “Was anybody else in the area? I know Green, Yellow, and I never even went into the right half of the ship. We were mostly in Electrical, what about you, White?”

White perked up, “I was on cams. I can confirm Red and Purples story, I saw them heading down through the cafeteria to storage- and if Blue says that's where they were, I guess it lines up.”

“You were on cams?!” Yellow suddenly exclaimed. “Did you see anything? There's a camera right outside Navigation, right? Did you see who went in, who killed Orange?!” She demanded.

White shrank in on herself. “That's the thing… Not one person passed the cameras. Nobody at all. It’s as if no one was there but-”

“Orange is still dead.” Black concluded grimly.

“It’s all my fault!” White exclaimed brokenly, “I was watching the cams- how didn’t I see it?! He’s dead, Black! Dead!” She cried.

“No White, I’m sure you didn’t mean to miss it. It’s no one's fault but the imposters. They must have found a way to bypass the cameras.” Black pulled White into a tight hug.

“But then how-” White was cut off.

“The vents!” Green suddenly gasped. “It has to be!” He jumped excitedly. 

The crew looked at him, trading concerned looks at his cheerfulness.

Green ignored them, continuing, “This whole ship is connected by a vent system. If you were to enter one and follow the path, you would end up in a completely different place! For example, the vents leading into Navigation connect to weapons and… Shields…” Green paused, turning horrified eyes on Blue, before shaking himself off- not daring to believe it.

“Then it could have been anyone! Anyone could have vented in to kill Orange and been on the other side of the ship in seconds!” Yellow cried.

“No, no!” Green interrupted, “That's not what I said! The only vents connected to Navigation are from Shields and Weapons so… The imposter would have had to have gone through one of those places to kill Orange without being caught on Whites cam.”

Cyan’s eyes lit up in realization, “Then it has to be Blue,” Cyan accused, “If Red and Purple can vouch for each other, and no one else even went near- Then it has to be Blue. He was the only one alone in Shields.”

Blue started to sweat under his helmet.

“Whoa hang on Cyan,” Red started confidently, “How do we know you didn’t kill Orange and self report? Maybe you saw us pass you and thought it was the perfect opportunity to frame us, huh?!”

Cyan gasped in outrage, “Well then how do we know it's not both you and purple then?! That you’re BOTH imposters!”

“Well now your just pointing fingers,” Blue could tell Red was hiding a grin.

“Why you-!”

“This isn’t helping!” White cried, “We need to narrow this down.”

Black nodded. “She’s right. We already know that the only Red, Purple, Blue and Cyan were in the area at the time. The rest of us need to keep an eye on them.”

“Oh, great!” Red exclaimed, “You’re trying to put a divide between us, aren’t you?! The cleared crewmates vs the potential imposters?!”

Blue could see that was a statement made from panic. Red was afraid. Don’t get him wrong, he had definitely been on the imposter side of a crewmate divide before, but there had never been a divide so accurate before.

Black narrowed his eyes. “Not at all. We just need to be absolutely sure.” 

Red pursed his lips, remaining silent. 

“None of this sounds like concrete evidence.” Blue decided to speak up, “Do we really want to risk voting off an innocent?” 

“I don’t think we should. We just don’t know, it’s all speculation.” White said.

“Are we really going to let them get away with this? Again?!” Yellow demanded.

“They already killed Pink, but now Orange too!” 

Black’s eyes softened into a sympathetic gaze. “If we vote someone off, and they're not the imposter, that makes us just as bad as them.”

Yellow deflated.

“So I guess this is another skip?” Green asked with uncertainty.

“It has to be.” White said sadly.

This time the meeting wrapped up quicker than last; the crewmates walked off at the first sign of dismissal. Blue frowned. Red and he were in a tricky situation- and although Red almost certainly had Purple’s trust, that wouldn't count for much if it came down to voting. 

None of it helped Blue either- Maybe Green would be on his side, but Blue couldn’t rely on this strange affection he felt towards the green-suited crewmate if concrete evidence were presented against him.

Blue scanned his eyes across the crewmates who were quickly filing out of the room. Red had already attached himself to the side of a very anxious Yellow who was heading down to storage, and Green was already halfway down the corridor through to weapons with White. He didn’t know where Cyan or Black were.

Okay. Blue took in and analyzed the information, trying to come up with a game plan. Red was almost certainly planning on killing Yellow, which meant Blue should steer clear of the pair at all costs. He should also stay as far away from Green and Black as possible- they may try and ask him questions and that was the last thing he needed right now. That left two options- and with an almost certain kill on Red’s end, Blue needn’t bother to try and find Cyan or White. 

That left only one option. Sabotage. He and Red hadn’t done anything of the sort so far with this crew. They usually saved it until the crew were aware of the imposters so it gave them more of a scare. It was fun to see them slowly walk it Electrical- knowing they had to fix lights even if it meant dying to ensure the safety of the rest of the crew. Their fear was something Red thrived on more than Blue.

So what could he safely sabotage? O2 was obviously out of bounds as Green and Black were in the area- and he couldn’t risk following Red and Yellow down to Electrical just in case that was his intended kill zone. So, Coms or Reactor. 

Coms wouldn’t really help them in the long run. It wasn’t life threatening and Blue could tell by the lack of blinking red lights that nobody was monitoring the cameras anyway. They probably didn’t see the point now they knew the imposter could vent around them.

With his mind made up, Blue headed towards the reactor room. If he managed to do this successfully, this would kill them all- but if he got caught, well. That was an entirely different story Blue didn’t want to think about.

Blue reached the reactor room quickly and began his ‘task’; it was much easier and quicker to destroy and sabotage than it was to repair or fix- and Blue used this to his advantage, moving swiftly and efficiently as he destroyed the workings of the reactor. 

He could tell when the reactor was just about damaged enough to sound its alarm to alert the other crewmates about its urgent need of repair, but then- Blue heard something. Footsteps, approaching him from the lower engine. There was someone, no, two someone's about to catch Blue in the act.

Blue tried to hide what he was doing but knew he was too late when he heard a gasp from behind. He was screwed- caught red handed. He would surely be ejected now. He just hoped Red could finish their mission on his own.

With his head hung low, Blue slowly turned to face them, accepting his defeat. He raised his eyes and met the horrified face of Yellow and… Red?

Blue’s eyes widened, his mind racing a million miles a second. He locked eyes with Red, and saw a smirk grow across Red’s features. Blue knew that what came next wouldn’t be pretty.

Yellow broke off into a run, obviously ready to report who the imposter was- but Red was right at her heels. Leaving Blue with a simple “You owe me.”

Blue didn’t even hesitate in dropping his sabotage and running after them, intent on making sure Red got the kill- damning the consequences. 

A high pitched scream made him pause in his movements. His heart beat rapidly and he knew that if he passed this corner he would come across a gruesome scene.

He heard a thump and a crash. Confusion filled his features, what was that? It couldn’t have been the body falling, she was already dead- 

Blue froze at the scene that greeted his eyes. Red, feral with his maw gaping and lashing out at the hands that held him against a wall- and Black, struggling to hold him in place and tears leaking down his helmetless face.

Blue struggled to comprehend why Red hadn’t just killed Black already before he realized- His kill cooldown was too high. 

Red was entirely dependent on Blue to get him out of this situation.

Blue was in shock as Black turned back to him and screamed at him to report. Why couldn’t he…? Oh.

Blue looks forlornly at the broken black helmet laying by his feet. Blacks helmet. Without it, Black couldn’t call for help. 

Blue had to decide. Kill Black, or report Yellow’s body. 

It should be obvious, shouldn’t it? Blue should be a good imposter teammate and achieve a double kill for Red. But it wasn’t that simple.

Blue saw the rage in Red’s eye- a demented, maniac fury that only screamed for Black’s death.

But then he saw Black’s eyes- sorrowful, full of heartbreak and righteous fury. He saw a loss reflected back in his eyes and finally, Blue understands. He understands what he's doing to the crewmates by killing their peers.

He is taking away their companions, their friends, their lovers. For no reason other than the imposter race's paranoia. They believed that with humans getting more adventurous with their space exploration that they could one day stumble across the imposter's home planet and wreak havoc. Humans were known to be violent and disease ridden creatures. The rest of the universe usually winced in horror at the mention of their name. After all, they started wars for no reason, carried diseases that could potentially wipe out the imposters if they were exposed to them- and most importantly, they were knowingly destroying their own planet. If they could do that to themselves- who knows what they could do to other species. 

But then again- why were the imposters sent to kill them if they had never actually interacted or talked to a human? They were so afraid of being needlessly attacked that they attacked first. Didn’t that make them just as bad as the humans?

Blue made his decision.


	6. Death Sentence

An alarm blared through the ship as Blue lifted his hand away from the report button- deciding Red’s fate. Flashing lights bathed the gruesome scene in a Red hue- the color guilty reminding him of his hasty betrayal. With the click of a button, Blue had not only betrayed his partner, but also himself.

He and Red could have easily achieved a double kill and vouched for each other to distort blame. They could have been one step closer to achieving their mission and going back to their home planet. So why did Blue press the button? 

Simple. The home planet Blue mentioned? There was nothing there for him. Everything on that planet was structured and orderly- their society was boringly systematic. 

Hugs, handshakes and most forms of affection were unheard of. It baffled Blue how common it was for the humans to be interacting as such. It was strange to realize what an affectionate species they were once he had heard all the stories of their violent blood sheds. How could a species be so two-faced?

But Blue realized something. He liked the feeling of Green’s hands in his; he liked hearing Green laugh. He liked all these very human forms of affection. He didn’t want it to stop- he didn’t want Green to die.

This line of thought was scandalous- treacherous even. If Blue were on his home planet, he would surely be put to death- but he wasn’t on his home planet anymore. He was on a little turtle shaped spacecraft floating in the middle of space- light years away from any civilized planet. So he pushed the button, ensuring Red’s doom and Green’s safety all in one. 

Red wouldn’t be there to take that feeling away from him anymore.

Blue could practically hear the relief in Black’s sigh once he heard the alarm, “Thank you,” He cried, his grip slacking on his hold on Red, “Thank you!” 

Blue’s eyes met Red’s steely gaze, his expression was unreadable- dangerous. He was tensed, stiff- as if he would attack the moment he was released, and Black was doing just that.

Red’s eyes shifted to peer at the weeping form of Black in front of him, and he grinned. Blue’s eyes widened.

“Watch out!” Blue leapt forward, taking the brunt of Red’s attack. Sharp claws dug into Blue’s side, ripping his suit open and staining it red. 

Blue felt as chunks of his flesh were torn away with Red’s claws. As Blue began to collapse down, he heard a scream of utter outrage and felt as Red’s dagger-like tongue slipped through his flesh like butter, leaving a gaping hole in his shoulder.

“BLUE!” Black screamed, recklessly rushing forward in an attempt to detain Red once more. 

Red growled as his arms were pulled from behind and lashed out with his claws, leaving a deep wound across Black’s cheek. Black let out a grunt of pain but did not cease his efforts, instead yanking Red’s arms hard enough to put them both out of balance. 

They hit the floor with a bang, Red on top, scrambling to get away- but Black would not let go. Unfortunately, the alarm that was supposed to be helping them only served to mask the sound of their fight. So, with a pained expression, Blue stood and limped towards the scuffling pair.

With surprising strength, Blue reached out and gripped one of Red’s arms- causing him to freeze just long enough for Black to find his own feet and restrain his other arm.

Red screamed, kicking out his feet- trying to do all he could to get free, and although he managed to slip from Black a couple times- Blue did not waver.

“Are you okay, Blue?” Black asked nervously.

Blue subtly shifted the torn fabric dangling over his shoulder to cover the wound beneath it, “Yeah,” He breathed out, “Yeah I’ll manage. We just need to get this guy back to the cafeteria and warn the others.”

Black nodded, eyeing the amount of blood on Blue’s suit skeptically.

Blue only winced in response.

With great effort, the pair managed to drag Red out into the cafeteria much to the horror of the gathered crewmates. The alarms finally ceased once they were all together.

“Blue! Black!” White shouted, stepping forward to address the situation, “What happened? Why are you covered in blood? Why are you dragging Red? Where’s…. Yellow?”

Blue could tell by the pause in White’s speech that she had caught on to what had happened.

“She’s…” Black let out a cry, “She’s gone,”

“Red killed him.” Blue finished steely.

Red growled, “I did not! You have to believe me! It- it was these two! They’re both Imposters! I walked in on them killing Yellow and they turned on me!”

Blue could tell Red was getting desperate, his usual flawless lying was getting sloppy.

“He’s lying!” Black cried indignantly. “I wouldn’t hurt Yellow!” He swiftly turned his eyes on White, a dressing her, “You- You know I wouldn’t, White. You know what she was to me.” He cried.

White’s eyes were sympathetic, “I believe you Black. I know- and if Blue completely backs up what you’re saying-” Blue nodded frantically, “-Then I guess that settles it for me.”

A notification popped up on the visor of Blue’s helmet: ‘White has voted.’

“Cyan, Green, Pur-” Black tried to plead, but Purple cut him off.

“NO!” He screamed vehemently, “IT’S NOT RED!” 

The gathered crewmates stared at him incredulously. Purple nervously laughed, “Guys, I know it can’t be him! He was with me the entire time before Orange was killed!” 

Red smiled slightly, “See? It can’t be me! I have a solid alibi! It’s these two!”

Cyan and Green grimace, “They have a point,”

“But Purple,” Blue began, garnering the room's attention, “I saw what he had you doing. You had all you’re attention on catching that stupid floating box. I’m sure you wouldn’t have noticed if Red slipped out for a minute to kill Orange.”

Red gasped, “I never left!”

Green ignored him, “Purple is this true?”

“I uh-” Purple winced, “It was. BUT-”

“Then that settles it for me.” Green finished. 

“And me.” Cyan agreed.

Two more notifications appeared on Blue’s screen.

‘Green has voted.’

‘Cyan has voted.’

Red huffed in outrage, “You fools! You don’t know what you’ve done!”

“Yeah!” Purple agreed, “He’s completely innocent! In fact, I think it’s Blue! If he’s stupid enough to throw the blame on Red then it must be him!”

Another notification popped up on Blue’s screen: ‘Purple has voted.’

“Yeah.” Red smiled, feigning confidence, and another notification appeared on Blue’s screen: ‘Red has voted.’

Blue gazed down at the blood leaking from the claw wounds on his side and began to feel queasy, but nevertheless, he placed his vote.

‘Blue has voted.’

Black frowned, using the hand that wasn’t restraining Red to scratch the back of his neck. “Has everyone voted?” He asked.

“Everyone but you, Black.” White answered, scanning her eyes across Black’s face, “Where’s your helmet?”

“It’s broken.” Black winced, “It’s back in the hallway… with Yellow. I uh- if one of you could get if for me- I could see if it still works enough for me to vote.”

Green jumped up, “I’ll get I-”

“No.” Blue interjected, turning to the remaining crewmates, “Cyan, you get it. It's just down there.” He finished, pointing towards the leftmost corridor.

Cyan nodded and set off grimly.

“But Blue-” 

“No Green. Let Cyan get it.” Blue said sternly.

“Okay.” He said meekly.

Blue’s vision swam as he watched Cyan scurry out of the room. Blood leaked out of his fingers that were clenched against his claw wound- he was surprised no one had actually questioned the amount of blood currently caked on him- but Blue could go to the Medbay later, but he had to deal with Red first. 

Hastily, Cyan came running back into the cafeteria, shaking no doubt from what he had seen. “Here, Black. Y-your helmet.”

Black accepted it swiftly and eased it back over his head, and sure enough- the final notification appeared: ‘Black has voted.’

They all waited with baited breath for the machine to count the votes.

“That’s it then,” White breathed out as the results of the vote appeared on their visors: Five against Red, and two against Blue.

Black nodded, “Good. Red deserves far worse than a death sentence-” He spared a nasty glance at the imposter in question, “-but an ejection will have to do.”

Blue let out a sigh of relief, beginning to step forward and drag Red with Black to the airlock, “Let’s get him-” Blue’s suddenly slumped to the ground- his eyelids were heavy and his limbs weak. He had lost too much blood.

“Blue?!” Green shouted as he fell, Blue’s grip on Red relaxing.

“Is he injured?!” White questioned frantically.

Blue saw Black’s eyes widen in his flickering vision as he struggled to stay conscious, “Yes. Red attacked him, but-!” He gasped, “I didn’t think it was this bad.”

Blue let out a groan of pain and Green immediately surged forward, “Cyan, White, Purple. You need to eject Red- Black and I will take Blue to Medbay.”

“NO!” Purple shouted, “I will not eject an innocent man! Red is my friend. I know he didn’t do it!”

“Purple, please!” White pleaded as she moved to grip Red underneath her arms, “Cyan and I need your help here.”

Cyan replaced Black as he moved to help Blue.

“I will not!” He huffed and stalked from the room. “You guys will regret this when you find another body in the morning!” And with that, Purple was gone, Leaving Cyan and White to deal with Red themselves.

Black turned concerned eyes to them, eyeing the suddenly still Red, “Will you manage?”

“Yes. We can do it, just get Blue to Medbay!”

Blue felt as gentle arms wrapped around his body and used his last bit of strength to see who they belonged to. He smiled with blood stained teeth- ‘It’s always Green,’ he thought before he finally passed out.


	7. An Accomplice?

Blue couldn’t think; the lights in his eyes were far too bright for that. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t see, and most importantly, he couldn’t remember.

‘ _Where am I?_ ’

By the incredibly potent smell of chemicals and disinfectant, he should be in a Medbay of some sort. But what did he do to get landed in there?

Oh right, the mission. The one him and Red- _Red_. What had he done?! Red was most likely dead because of him. Red was-

Blue winced at the lights piercing his vision; his head ached. He needed those lights off if he wanted to think properly, but what could he-

Blue’s eyes landed on his helmet laying beside his Medbay cot. Two thoughts hit him at once: One, he was suddenly glad that the imposter species shared the appearance of the human species when they weren’t opening their maw to extend their sharp tongues or extending their tentacles. Two, would it really be that bad if he just, let’s say, turned off the lights? 

Well, when he said turned off, he really meant sabotage. But hey, it was a relatively harmless sabotage and if it would make his pounding headache dissipate, then it was surely worth it. 

Blue attempted to stretch his arm over to reach his helmet. Unfortunately, it was at that exact moment that his body decided to remind him that there were two currently barely stitched together holes in his torso.

Wincing in pain, Blue immediately pulled his arm back. He felt a tearing and ripping sensation followed by a burst of agony in his shoulder- he must have torn a stitch. 

With the little vision Blue did have, he glanced over at his shoulder, not surprised to see blood staining through the material of his suit. ‘ _They probably only just cleaned it too_ ,’ He thought, noticing the distinct lack of earlier blood stains.

Trying to ignore the blood, Blue steeled himself for another attempt. His hand reached his helmet much easier this time, and Blue quickly slipped it over his head.

A familiar holographic tablet springs to life in front of him; the harsh glow of it only stings his eyes worse. He’d have to do this quickly, for the sake of his eyes and just in case someone were to check up on him.

He quickly navigated his controls into the sabotage section, briefly taking a moment to remember which button sabotaged lights before he pressed it. His virtual sabotage wouldn’t nearly be as powerful or permanent as if he were to literally walk into Electrical and physically tear the wires to pieces- but it was the best he could do to alleviate the stabbing pain the lights brought for now.

Without a sound, Blue was suddenly plunged into darkness- sweet, refreshing darkness. The pain in his head was still present, but at least he could finally organise his thoughts.

Blue slipped his helmet off and carefully placed it back where he found it, consciously trying to avoid pulling anymore of his stitches.

What was he going to do now? Red was dead. The only reminder of him that Blue had left was the blood that stained his suit. A final gift, one might think. 

His death didn’t particularly bother Blue; he never really liked Red, and he was too much of a risk to … to what? Did Blue really think that Green, a crewmate he had spoken to and worked with only a few times but had somehow become incredibly fond of, was worth the sacrifice of his imposter partner? All so Green could be safe?

Blue’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rushing and frantic footsteps past Medbay. He knew he only had moments until his sabotage would be fixed and drench him in light once more.

He scowled in the dark, why couldn’t they just leave the lights as is?

Almost as if to mock him, the lights were fixed and light shone from the ceiling, accompanied by an agonizing loud alarm that made his head ache worse than just the lights had. So, they had called an emergency meeting over his sabotage? He really should have expected that.

Blue attempted to drown out the siren-like alarm by burrowing his head into his pillow. It worked only slightly.

Footsteps approached the Medbay, but they were gentler this time, causing him to tilt his ear towards the door.

“Oh,” It was Green- It was always Green. “He’s still asleep, do you think he saw what happened?”

Another voice snickered, Green wasn’t alone then.

“Probably not, he sleeps like the dead.” The voice, Black he assumed, spoke.

Blue heard a sharp intake of breath, “Black!” Green scolded.

“Too soon?” He questioned mirthfully.

Green ignored him, “Should we wake him? He looks so… peaceful.”

Blue was anything but peaceful.

Black sighed, “We have to, he deserves to know and have a say in who we vote out here.”

“Oh. Do you think he will believe us?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think he noticed anything suspicious with Purple when they were together- but you never know.”

“Yea,” Green agreed, “Especially with that threat he gave us yesterday. It's not surprising that he’s a second imposter- it’s just… sad.”

Wait- they thought _Purple_ was a second imposter? When had that happened?

Blue staged a groan, hoping to alert the others to his wakefulness. “Wh-” Blue cut himself off as he reopened his eyes. How could he have forgotten about the lights so quickly?

Green gasped as he finally noticed Blue, “Are you okay?” He asked worriedly.

“Yeah uh- Yeah, it’s just- bright.” Blue concluded in broken sentences.

“Oh!” Green immediately turned away from him and to the light panel by the Medbay doors, quickly dimming the lights. Blue cursed himself, why didn’t he think of that?

“Is that better?”

Blue blushed and nodded, “Thanks.”

Looking between Green and Blue a little sadly, Black stepped forward, “Can you stand?” He asked rather suddenly.

“Oh,” Blue immediately shifted so his feet hung off the bed, “I’m sure I can-” He fell into Black’s awaiting arms before he could even get his second foot on the ground. How _pathetic._

“Obviously not,” Black chuckled, then turned to Green, “Could you bring him one of the wheelchairs from storage? He might need it for a while.”

“Of course!” Green said, already halfway out of the room, “Remember to scan him though, yeah? We need to be sure he’s alright before we bring him to the meeting.” He recalled before disappearing.

Wait- A _scan_? Blue internally panicked. If Black scanned him, it would all be over- he would _know_.

“Do you… have to scan me?” Blue asked desperately, turning back to Black.

Black tightened his grip on Blue and helped him sit back on his bed. It was entirely too humiliating, but Blue was glad to be out of Black’s arms- it didn’t feel right.

‘ _It didn’t feel like Green_.’ Blue ignored the nagging thought.

Black gave him a sympathetic smile, “I know it’s probably the last thing you want to do right now, but we have to make sure you don’t have any internal bleeding or injurers we missed. We couldn’t do this scan when you were sleeping.”

Blue suddenly wished he hadn’t woken up, “Okay.” He admitted defeat.

“Thank you, Blue.” Black smiled, “Okay then. This is how it's going to work.”

Blue listened carefully.

“I’m going to put my arm under yours and help you stand and walk over onto the Medbay platform. After that I can hold your hand for balance but that's about it- it should only take about 30s to do the complete scan. Are you okay with that?”

He nodded. 

Black did what he said- he looped his arm underneath Blue’s good shoulder and walked him to the platform where they struggled for only a second before Blue found his balance.

“Okay then,” Black said, “Let’s start the scan.”

Blue shivered as he felt the green barrier rise up over his body. It tickled slightly- but that was the least of his worries.

With fear in his eyes, Blue watched Black’s expression turn from concerned, to shocked, to stoic as he looked at Blue’s scan results. Neither said a word, but Blue knew he knew- Black knew and there was nothing changing that now. Any minute now Black would haul Blue off the very platform he stood on and throw him at the feet of the other crewmates- ready to eject him out of the very same airlock Red had been ejected from only hours before.

He knew he deserved it; he knew it was coming, so that’s why he was startled when Black only smiled sadly up at him before he helped him from the platform and back onto the bed. 

“Black-” He tried to plead, but was interrupted by Green tumbling into the room with a wheelchair in tow.

“Sorry guys!” He said, “This was surprisingly hard to find- do you know just how many boxes of useless garbage we have in storage? More than we need that's for sure!” Green suddenly noticed the solemn looks on their faces.

“Did I… interrupt something?”

“I-”

“No. Nothing at all. Why don’t you bring that chair over and help Blue into it? I’ll go tell the others we’re coming.” And with that, Black disappeared from the room, not even sparing Blue another glance. 

This was it. He was done for.

“What was all that about?” Green asked, cautiously wheeling over the rather dodgy looking wheelchair.

“I… don’t know.” Blue decided on.

“Was it something on your scan?” 

_Yes_. “I- He didn’t mention anything.” 

“Oh, okay.”

Green swiftly helped Blue into the wheelchair, and Blue cherished every second of being held by Green, but it was over too soon.

There were no more words exchanged as the pair made their way out of Medbay and joined the others in the cafeteria.

They all looked… strangely guilty when they saw him, but none were more furious than Purple, who looked about ready to attack Blue himself.

“Don’t bring him in here! He’s an imposter!” 

Blue flinched. 

“He’s the one that killed Orange! And he’s the one that sabotaged the lights just now!”

Blue winced at the accusation, sure that Black would back him up with what he had just witnessed, before-

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Black said, “He hasn’t been awake long enough to have done that.”

What.

“But-!”

Green cut him off, “No, Purple. Enough.” He said sternly.

As Green and Purple continued to argue, Black leaned down and whispered in Blue’s ear, “Purple spent every minute of the time you were unconscious attempting to convince us you were the imposter. We didn’t believe him.” There was no hint of emotion in his tone.

“Oh-” Blues eyes widened before he turned to the others, deciding to test Black, “I uh- actually, what happened?” He cast his eyes over the assembled crewmates, “We’re all here… Why is there an emergency meeting?” He feigned confusion.

“Someone sabotaged the lights.” Black immediately answered, his eyes trained on Blue. 

Blue swallowed but remained silent.

“I think we all already know who did it.” Cyan accused.

“Ha! Of course we do!” Purple spoke up, smiling, “It’s obviously Blue.”

A notification appeared on Blue’s screen, the obnoxious sound giving him a headache: ‘Purple has voted.’

“No, Purple!” Green spoke with surprising anger. “We were talking about you. You were going to kill one of us when the lights were out, weren’t you? Well. You’re too late.” 

Another ping echoed through Blue’s aching brain: ‘Green has voted.’

“What-?!”

“Green’s right. You supported Red way too much Purple- and you threatened us last night.” Cyan agreed.

“No I didn’t-”

“No? Then what did you mean by ‘You guys will regret this when you find another body in the morning’?”

“I was talking about Blue-!”

“Save it Purple.” Black said, still staring at Blue. He winked. Wait, what? Why wasn’t he-

‘Black has voted.’

“You guys are blind!” Purple stated angrily.

‘Cyan has voted’

“Blind I tell you!”

‘White has voted.’

Green turned to Blue expectantly, “I know you have no real reason to do this. You weren’t here when any of this happened. But please-” He broke off.

White finished for him, “Purple has to go.”

Blue scrunched his eyebrows, bringing a hand to massage his forehead. “Guys, I- I can’t be a part of this. I don’t know enough.” 

“That's okay Blue,” Black said, “Just do what you think is best.”

Blue placed his own vote, hiding an expression of confusion- what was happening? Why wasn’t Black trying to vote Blue off?

‘Blue has voted.’

Green sighed, “It’s alright. We understand.”

Blue shyly nodded at green then turned back to the machine that was just reading its results: Four against Purple, One against Blue, and a Skipped vote from Blue.

The crewmates didn’t waste a second longer to grab Purple by the arm and drag him to the airlock.

“You’re making a mistake! Let go of me!” Purple screamed.

They ignored him.

Seriously. What the _fuck_ was happening. 

Blue felt his wheelchair begin to move away from Purple and quickly looked back to see that Green was responsible.

“Wait- Green.”

Green looked down at him.

“Can you bring me to the airlock?”

Green fixed him with a concerned glance, “Are you sure? I don’t think you should watch that.”

Blue stared into Green's eyes, “I know, but I feel as if I have to.”

Green bit his lip, and Blue certainly did not have to hide his blush.

“Okay,” Green relented, turning his wheelchair around.

Blue could hear Purples violent protesting as they neared the scene and he relished in it for a moment. As an imposter, it was always the most satisfying feeling to see a falsely accused crewmate being ejected from an airlock- but this time, this time felt different, strange almost.

“You know,” Green started as he stopped his wheelchair by the airlock's glass, “Red didn’t even struggle.”

“What?” Blue was baffled by the sudden statement.

Green winced and shrugged, “They told me. He didn’t struggle- Not like this-” He said, gesturing to Purple’s flailing arms and high pitched screams as the airlock door was finally closed on him.

“He just… Stood there- staring at us. As if he had already accepted his death.”

Blue turned his eyes back to the airlock as Purple’s screams finally stopped. He had been ejected.

His lifeless body spun around as it froze quickly in the below freezing void. Blue could see his visor cracking and clouding with ice. If Purple wasn’t dead already- he would be in seconds.

“Green?” Blue asked timidly.

“Yes Blue?”

“Can I have a hug?”

“Of course.”

And as he finally relaxed in Green's warm arms, Blue wished he could have been there to see the light fade from Red’s eyes as he was thrown from this same airlock- but at the same - he was glad he didn’t.


	8. Confusing Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some harsher themes in this chapter. Make sure you've read the tags before continuing!

Blue was confused. So very, _very_ confused. 

After all Black had seen, Blue was back in Medbay, resting in an extremely uncomfortable bed- not floating dead out in space like Purple. 

He should be dead, but he wasn’t.

Blue tossed and turned in his bed. Green had insisted he return back to Medbay despite Blue’s insistence that he was well enough to at least follow someone around the ship. Green had argued that it was ‘far too dangerous’ and ‘risky’ for Blue to be moving around so much in his current condition. 

So Blue was- naturally- annoyed, but then Green personally escorted him back to Medbay and helped him lay down before promising to check back up on him in an hour. It was an overwhelmingly sweet gesture, but it meant one thing. Blue was expected to just sit there- for an entire hour.

What was he supposed to do? His race didn’t require nearly half as much sleep as the humans did. It was honestly frightening how much of their lives they spent unconscious. 

The least Green could have done was stayed with him. Blue would have enjoyed Greens company- if only to talk... or hold hands… or maybe even hug?

Blue winced as the incessant beeping of his ‘heart monitor’ sped up. He didn’t even know what it was doing but the strange device was driving him insane. 

With forlorn eyes, Blue glanced at the Medbay doors; Green had locked them to stop Blue getting any ‘bad ideas’ as he’d called them. Basically- he didn’t trust Blue. Now that one hurt him far more than Blue could explain.

Sighing heavily, Blue arose from his position on the bed. His spine ached and shoulder felt like it was on fire, but he didn’t want to stay in Medbay any longer.

Blue scanned his possible exits. The front door was obviously out, which left only one alternative- the vents. Blue winced. Was it really that important he left Medbay? Did he really want to risk aggravating his injuries just to get out of this overly bright and noisy excuse of a room? Well yes.

The pain from the slashes in his stomach had gone down, so he didn’t have to worry about it as he walked over to the vent. It was the puncture through his shoulder that bothered him as he slipped the vent cover off.

The cover hit the ground with a loud clang as Blue suddenly gripped his shoulder, remembering the stitches he had ripped earlier. As long as it wasn’t bleeding now, he should be fine. 

With careful movements, Blue climbed into the vent and covered the entrance. The cold that greeted him was almost welcoming. It was a familiar pain that seemed to dull everything else. 

The dark was welcoming too, but most importantly, the silence- the sudden freedom from the machines incessant beeping was- wait. 

Blue stopped his movement, listening carefully to the strange noise coming from above. It was an almost wailing, screeching, or laughing sound. Blue had never heard a noise so bizarre. 

He tilted his head. It was coming from Electrical- just above the grate entrance.

Blue crawled slowly over to the panel and peered above. A familiar black suit and set of rams horns met his eyes. 

Black had his helmet off. His head was buried between his knees; Blue could hardly see his face, but what he could see, looked… strangely wet? What was Black doing?

The wailing sound entered his ears again. It was coming from Black. Was he… crying? Blue hadn’t seen another person cry before.

“Y-yellow…” Blue tilted his head at Black’s shaky voice. “W-why Yellow!”

And Blue suddenly understood.

_“I wouldn’t hurt Yellow! White. You- You know I wouldn’t. You know what she was to me.”_

A line that had seemed meaningless and inconsequential suddenly made sense. Was Yellow… his mate?

Blue didn’t know what came over him- Empathy? Sympathy? Pity?- but he opened the vent and stepped out. Allowing Black to see him.

Black didn’t seem surprised, only humorously sad, “You’re an imposter.” He stated.

Blue nodded, “Always have been.”

More tears ran down the side of Black’s face, accompanied by the horrible wails. It was only then Blue got a proper look at Black.

Black’s ram's horn hat was crooked and they were pressed against the dark electrical wall, leaving sharp indents every time he leant back. His face was red and wet with tears and his hair fell in messy curls. In his hand, there was a small pink flower stained with speckles of red- something Blue immediately recognized as belonging to Yellow. 

“Thank you.” Black suddenly whispered. 

“What?” Blue asked, confused by the gratitude.

Black laughed wetly, “You didn’t kill me when you had the chance.”

Blue only stared at him dumbly.

“In the hallway, Blue! You let me get my revenge for Yellow.” He clenched his hand around the tainted flower, “You could have killed me- but you let me live. Why, Blue?”

Blue remained silent, looking anywhere but the crumpled form of Black.

“It’s about Green isn’t it? I see the way you look at him.”

Blue turned affronted eyes on Black.

“You’re starting to change. He’s making you feel things, isn’t he? You don’t want to kill when he’s around.”

“I don’t-”

“You want to be better. You want to impress him. You don't want to do anything that could hurt him… I know what that feels like.” Black paused, “I know what that felt like.”

Blue felt his heart climb into his throat, “I don’t like him.”

Black laughed loudly, “You’re lying! You…” Black broke off.

“You know I thought about telling them. I almost did. What I saw on that Scanner… you would be dead if anyone else saw it... But you’re lucky I need you to do something for me first.”

Black stood and Blue took an almost fearful step back at the menacing expression on Black’s face.

“I miss her, Blue. I miss the way her flower sat in her hair, her laugh, her voice- She was so beautiful, Blue.” Black cried, “I miss her so, so much.”

“I thought that if I avenged her, I could move on. But I just feel so… _empty_.”

Black took a deep breath and reached into his pocket, “So I need you to kill me.”

A knife was in his hand. A small shining knife that Blue stared at in shock. Never before had someone asked to be killed by him.

“W-wait-” Blue attempted, but Black wouldn’t let him speak.

“It’s no different, is it? It’s your job to kill us all. I’ll just be making it easier.” He pressed the knife into Blue’s hand gently. “I can’t live without her. I just want to be with her. I just want to be with Yellow!” He fell to his knees.

“Please, Blue!” He begged.

Blue stared at him in horror. If he did this, it would be the easiest kill he had ever accomplished. But then again-

He raised the knife above his head, gripping the handle tightly. If this was what Black truly wanted...

“ _Thank you_.” Black whispered contently.

Blue dropped the knife, watching it fall. 

“I-” Blue stuttered, “I can’t-”

It hit the ground with a clang.

“What?” Black called out breathlessly, “Blue-?!”

“I just-” Blue felt tears of his own well up in his eyes, “I can’t!”

With unstable legs, Blue turned and sprinted from the room, ignoring Black’s calls to return.

Blue didn’t recognize the feelings he felt bubbling in his chest. He felt so overwhelmed. What Black felt for Yellow- did he feel that for Green? Would he really want to die if Green was killed? Blue didn’t want to find out.

Nearly crashing into a wall, Blue turned and ran into the Security room, struggling to breathe. Why was he panicking so much? 

“Blue…?” A concerned voice spoke from above his position on the ground next to the door. When did he get down there? “Are you okay, Blue? What’s wrong? I thought you were supposed to be in Medbay?”

The figure suddenly crouched in front of him. It was Cyan.

Blue struggles to find the breath to speak as he looks into Cyan’s eyes, “I- I can’t-” He gestured frantically to his throat.

“Oh,” A certain realization seemed to shine on Cyan’s face, “Oh Blue. Here,” He gently grips Blue’s hand and places in on his own chest, “Breathe with me.”

Blue could barely hear the breathing exercise Cyan tried to recite, so he tried to just match his breathing to the exaggerated rise and fall of Cyan’s chest- but the more he tried, the worse it got.

As his breathing got shorter and more ragged, Cyan scooted closer, “Can I hug you, Blue? Will that help?”

Blue nods hesitantly. He’s sure it won’t, but at this point, he’s willing to try anything. 

Cyan slowly wraps his arms around Blue’s middle, and Blue pulls his own up around Cyan’s neck. Blue finds he doesn’t like this hug at all. It was wrong. 

“Hey, hey, just breathe.”

Blue attempted to follow his breathing again, but it was all wrong. It wasn’t Green.

Blue’s panic built and he tightened his arms around Cyan’s neck- ignoring the pain it brought him.

“Wait- Blue- You’re getting a little tight there-” Cyan attempted to pull away from his grasp, but Blue was too far gone. 

“Calm down, Blue-!”

The voice wasn’t right. _It wasn’t Green_.

“You’re not- You’re not-!” Blue gasped out.

Cyan stopped for a moment, “I’m not what?”

Blue pushed him to the ground, rolling on top and squeezing his hands tightly around his neck.

“You’re not Green!”

There was genuine terror in Cyan’s eyes now. He tried to speak but nothing could make it past Blue’s painful grip.

“You’re not Green.” Blue squeezed for the final time, and Cyan stopped moving. 

Blue scrambled away from the body. He was dead.

_No. No. No. No. No._

Blue wasn’t supposed to kill him! He needed- He needed to get away. Now.

Blue scanned his eyes frantically around the room before he found the obvious solution. The vent. He could vent back to Medbay and pretend this never happened. He could vent back to Medbay and hide himself under the covers of his uncomfortable bed with eyes screwed shut and pretend that nothing ever happened.

Hands shaking madly, Blue slipped himself into the vent and started to crawl away to do just that. And it appeared it wasn’t a second too late, because a resounding scream could be heard echoing throughout the vent. Cyan’s body had already been discovered.


	9. Death Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Mentions of Suicide are very heavy in this chapter.
> 
> Also if you notice any mistakes- don't hesitate to shout em out in the comments!

Blue stared at his shaking hands in the dim light shining through the vent cover slits. Cyan was dead. Cyan was dead and it was all Blue’s fault.

Blue had never allowed himself to feel as vulnerable as he had when his shaking hands clenched and squeezed the life out of Cyan. He had never allowed himself loose control.

His hands clenched as thought hit him suddenly: _What if he lost control in front of Green?_

The implication made him wince. It wasn’t entirely impossible. Human’s were just so fragile; they broke with seemingly no cause all the time.

Blue remembered that on one of his first infiltration missions, one of the crewmates had collapsed at the mere sight of his razor-sharp tongue before he could even plunge it into his chest. If humans could die at just the _sight_ of an imposter- Blue didn’t have much hope for their species.

Now that Blue thought about it, the fragility of the humans was probably the reason why Green had insisted upon keeping Blue in the Medbay. Green probably thought he would break if he tried to do tasks on his own. 

Blue smiled at the sentiment, but was quickly brought back to the present when he heard shouting from outside the Medbay doors.

If Blue wanted a solid alibi for this kill, he knew he had to get out of this vent fast.

Moving faster than he had since Red’s attack, Blue shoved the vent cover off and jumped out, ignoring the loud creak the hinges squealed out at the hasty movement.

The shouting was louder, but now that he was up here he could tell that it wasn’t coming from outside Medbay; it was coming from the cafeteria.

Blue frowned, had they started the meeting without him?

With a hand subconsciously resting against his side, Blue made his way over to his uncomfortable Medbay bed, where his forgotten helmet lay. It was letting out an incessant beeping noise, most likely warning him of the recent body called.

Blue glared at his helmet with nothing short of acute disdain before he slowly slipped it over his head, allowing the overwhelming beeping to resonate within his skull.

' _Body reported_.’ His visor flashed the text across his vision, ‘ _Emergency meeting called_.’

Blue sighed, dismissing the message before sitting heavily on the uncomfortable bed. Now that the adrenaline of his accidental kill was fading, he was starting to feel the pain of his injuries again. 

Although the Imposter species healed faster than humans, all this strain he was putting on himself surely didn’t help. Is this what humans felt like when they got hurt? 

Blue rested his hand against his abdomen and leaned back against his bed. He knew the other crewmates still expected him to need some form of assistance when walking- and hell, Blue was not passing up the opportunity to sit during the meeting. So with a quick glance around the room, Blue located and dragged the wheelchair he used during the last meeting over to his bed and transferred himself over.

It looked like he was going to have to find a way to get to this emergency meeting by himself.

With unsteady hands, Blue grasped the wheels of his chair and awkwardly tried to pull himself forward. Humans used these all the time, right? It had to be easy for such a dull-brained species to figure out.

He inched forward and the wheels squeaked in protest. What was he doing wrong?

Blue grasped the wheels loosely and pushed on them; his hands slipped off the front and he moved forward without a single squealed complaint from the wheelchair. Blue grinned.

Slowly, he guided himself over to the Medbay doors. The shouting was at its loudest, but it was still muffled but the Medbay doors. 

Blue pulled at the doors, but it was no use; they were still locked. 

With a frustrated sigh, Blue knocked on the doors- and when no immediate response was heard, he knocked louder, and louder and louder until a notification on his helmet halted his now slightly aching hand mid-knock.

 ** _White_**  
>> _Where are you?_

Blue scoffed incredulously. He had at least hoped that Green would remember he had locked him in Medbay. Had they really forgotten about him?

Blue pressed his ear against the doors. The shouting had stopped- they were probably waiting for his response.

 ** _Blue_**  
<< _Medbay._

He simply typed back from the virtual keypad on his arm.

 ** _White_**  
>> _Oh._

Almost immediately Blue could hear the shuffling of footsteps nearing Medbay before the doors opened with a whoosh, revealing a red-faced White standing sheepishly behind them.

“I uh- Sorry. I forgot you were in here.” She rubbed the back of her head. “Green just um- Green found a body in Security.”

Blue’s eyes widened. Green?! Green had stumbled upon what he’d done?! Blue lowered his head in shame.

White stepped forward, awkwardly reaching for the back of his wheelchair. “Do you want me to wheel you out?” She asked, smiling sadly.

Blue nodded wordlessly.

“Green’s been really distraught.” White admitted suddenly, “But with you in Medbay and Black being nowhere near Security… I don’t know, Blue.”

Blue didn’t even get a chance to process this before his chair was suddenly situated in front of the meeting table. Blue cast his eyes over the three other occupants. 

White- who was still standing behind his chair. Black- who was sitting on top of the meeting table. And Green- who was crying in the arms of Black.

Blue scowled. He wanted to be the one to comfort Green.

“Oh stop that, Black!” White suddenly shouted as Black ran his hand along Green’s back in comfort, “He’s playing you! You know it’s most likely a self-report.”

Green lifted his head up, his helmet was lying on the table alongside Black’s, allowing him to see the tears streaking down his red face. “No! I- I wasn’t- I only found-” Green couldn’t finish his defense before he burrowed his head back into Black’s shoulder.

Blue glanced at the three of them, it was obvious they had been yelling at each other for a while. Each one of them had some degree of red on their face. 

Black cuddled Green closer to his chest and Blue felt a surge of jealousy. 

“Wait-” Blue started, “What exactly did I miss?”

White finally walked to the front of his wheelchair, “Green found a body in security. Black said he was in Electrical before he joined me in Weapons just a few minutes before the body was reported.” She paused, “And if you were locked in Medbay- that really only leaves…” 

“Me...” Cried Green, “But I swear, Blue I swear I didn’t. I saw a vent! It closed just after I walked in!”

“Save it Green. You know that if someone vented in it could have only been Blue.” White spares a glance at the silently panicking Blue, “And honestly, do you really think he could vent in this state?” She wildly gestured at his wheelchaired form.

“...no.” Green admitted.

“So it could have only been you. If this kill is as fresh as you say it is- only you could have done it, Green.”

Green violently shook his head, “I never-!”

“It was me.” 

Blue snapped his head in Black’s direction at the sudden confession.

“Black?! But you were with me!”

Black scoffed before tiredly waving his hand, “And before that I was in Electrical.”

White stared at him incredulously, “But you didn’t have enough time to-”

“I did.” Black pushed Green aside and stood from his position on the table, slowly approaching White. “And I used that time to slit his throat.”  
Green looked at him in confusion, but White starred on in horror.

“ I stabbed him in the back-” He stepped closer to White, crowding her, “-pushed him to the ground,” Another step closer, “And slit his throat.” By now he was breathing down Whites neck. 

“With this knife~” The whispered phrase accompanied by the sudden appearance of an all too familiar knife had Blue paling in fascination. What was Black doing? Was he trying to get himself killed? 

Sudden realization hit him as a notification chimed on his visor:: ‘White has voted.’

He did. He did want to die. And if he couldn’t convince Blue to kill him in Electrical- he was going to get himself ejected.

The realization caused his jaw to drop and he quickly looked over to where White was staring at Black with a hand hovering over her tablet and a look of pure, unadulterated fear.

They were going to kill him.

‘Black has voted.’

He was going to kill himself.

Blue quickly glanced over to Green, watching as his fingers pressed over his tablet.

‘Green has voted.’

Black was already dead.

‘Blue has voted.’

Blue stared nervously at his screen while the votes counted themselves, but with only 4 votes to count, the results appeared within seconds: All four votes were towards Black.

Black only smiled sadly. “Thank you.”

Those words were the exact ones he had uttered in Electrical. But this time Blue couldn't drop the knife. This time Blue couldn’t stop Black from dying; the votes had been cast.

It looked like Black had gotten his death wish after all.

Blue gazed in horror at the content expression on Black’s face before he made his way over to Blue with a smile.

“Looks like I won't be needing this anymore.” The knife was pressed into his hand, “I’ll say hi to Yellow for you all.”

White spared him in disgust before he pushed him in the direction of the airlock.

Blue let the knife clatter to the ground, he had already come to the same conclusion as Black.

He wouldn’t be needing his knife anymore. He wouldn’t kill if Green didn’t want him to.

He just hoped Black didn’t suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just sent some lovely fan art by my very talented friend! Thank you so much T! You can find these awesome fanarts [here!](https://sta.sh/21o7armyvnln#)


	10. Are we safe now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was easy. It was simple. Blue had never hesitated before. Break a neck here and slice another there- it was just like breathing. But why had he hesitated? There were no cameras or crew in the Medbay to witness the killing, so why is a certain Green crewmate still breathing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this fic is well overdue for an update so here it is! The final chapter. I hope it lives up to expectations and hey- if you notice any errors feel free to shout at me.

The next few weeks went without much trouble, although the morale amongst the three crew and imposter was low.

The lack of any killings or sabotage after Black’s ejection seemed to be enough to get White to finally stop treating Green with such hostility- with her originally believing Green to have killed Cyan- but she still seemed steadfast in avoiding them. In fact, he even seemed afraid of them- more of Green than of Blue, and that definitely baffled him. 

For a moment, Blue entertained the idea of White attempting to eject Green off the ship. In any other imposter's eyes, Blue was in the most ideal situation. Almost no suspicion was granted to him and if he could just eject or kill one more crewmate- 

No. Blue would never allow White to eject Green. No matter how ‘ideal’ it was to his mission. 

_‘Sabotage and kill everyone.’_

No. Not Green. He would not even entertain the thought.

These past few weeks, Green had been stuck to Blue’s side like glue.

When Blue still required aid in moving his rolling human contraption- _so sue him he forgot the name, did it really matter?_ -, he could see the need for Green to constantly accompany him. But now that he no longer needed his help, Blue was surprised to find Green still hanging around him. 

Blue winced. Green couldn’t seriously still be hovering around Blue without a reason. Maybe he pitied him, or maybe- maybe Green _knew._ Maybe Green saw him venting out of Security after he strangled Cyan. Maybe he’s only there to make sure he didn’t kill again.

No. No, Green would have told the others if that was the case. He knew Green would have wanted to save Black.

And besides- if that was true, Green certainly wouldn’t be getting so… close to him. Truly, it must have been awkward for White. She was the only other crewmate besides them, and with Green practically glued to his side at every moment, it left White to herself. It must be lonely.

They never spoke to her anymore, and it wasn’t for a lack of trying. Whenever they approached her in the cafeteria, or sidled on up beside her doing some task in Electrical, she’d always ignore them. She’d always do her best to leave as quickly as humanly possible. _Not that Blue couldn’t have caught her, being inhuman and all._

Blue had seen her wandering aimlessly around the ship at times, just staring at the old storage containers and boxes where the dead crewmates' old suits were stored.

Blue didn’t really understand why White would do this to herself. But Green had told him that she was probably ‘depressed.’

Blue really didn’t know what this meant when Green had said it, but he had felt pity- or many sympathy when Green had explained it to him. 

White was sad. Incredibly sad to the point where just talking to them would take more energy than what she deemed it worth.

It was understandable. White had probably never experienced this extent of trauma in her lifetime before, and even if she had. New trauma isn’t softened by old trauma.

His old mission phrase echoed in his mind: _“Sabotage and kill everyone.”_

By human standards, there should definitely be some residual trauma from all he’s done and been through as an imposter. What sane human wouldn’t be traumatised by killing another person?

But he’s not a human. He could never be human. He would never feel the same emotions as Green, and he’d seen the effect Cyan’s death had had on Green, and then Black’s death too. 

Green had spent hours watching as Black’s body slowly drifted further and further away from the Skeld. Even when he could no longer make him out from the dark space surrounding him, Green starred on, tears slowly dripping down his cheeks while his helmet lay by his side, the voting screen displaying Black’s fate still visible on the visor.

Unfortunately, when this habit had kept up, Blue was powerless to do anything other than join him. Keep him company. He would sit beside Green with an arm wrapped around his shoulders. 

White had joined once but it wasn't the same, Green felt more tense in blues arms and blue had felt a bit of anger for her causing Green’s uncomfort.

This was why once Green had sprinted past him down the hallway into navigation, tears streaming down his face and helmet nowhere to be seen with white crying on the floor behind him, he knew who to follow.

Green. Always Green. 

Maybe it was selfish, but he couldn’t help but fasten his pace to get away from White sooner. 

It was in Navigation that Blue had finally found Green, hunched over the controls and seeming to scrutinize their flight path with a strange animosity. 

“We’re nearly there, you know.” Green spoke suddenly, a bitterness colouring his tone.

“Where?” Blue questioned, tilting his head in a way that Green couldn’t help but compare to an Earthen puppy.

“Polus.”

Oh. Blue had never thought about the end of their journey, but it made sense. Spaceships just didn't float aimlessly forever after all.

“We have almost three days left until we dock and then-” Green cut himself off. “We haven't told them, Blue. We never reported that we have an imposter on board.”

_Have?_

“...why?” Blue decided to ignore Green’s use of the present tense.

“Because,” Green seemed to struggle with his words, “An imposter on a ship is like a death sentence. Once their presence has been identified, our main goal is to keep them away from civilization- That’s why if we told them, they wouldn’t let us come back home. They’d blacklist our spacecraft and instruct others to shoot us down on sight.”

“Why?”

“Because they can't risk an imposter amongst more of us. They fear they’d wreak havoc if they got to Polus. They used to have an imposter problem down there but after ‘the purge’ they increased regulations. Once we get there and discover we don't have a full crew. It'll be obvious to them what happened.”

But couldn’t they tell them that they’d already dealt with the imposters? They’d ejected at least one correctly, so wouldn’t it be easy to convince Polus that they’re imposter free?

Blue decided to tell Green just that.

“No, Blue…” A humourless smile spread across his face, “You don’t understand.”

Blue frowned.

“They’ll do a scan on every crewmate. They’ll find out, Blue. They’ll find you.”

_“They’ll find you.”_

_“They’ll find you.”_

_**“They’ll find you.”**_

The words echoed in his head. He swung wide eyes towards Green.

“You… you knew?”

A wet laugh escaped the crewmate, “Of course I knew. I’m not stupid, Blue. It was kind of obvious.”

Blue remained silent, staring at Green, trying to convince himself Green wasn’t talking about what he thought he was.

“I know you’re an imposter, Blue.”

Blue’s world shattered.

"Th-then why...?"

“Isn’t it obvious?” Green smirked wetly, "Because I love you."

Blue blinked rapidly and Green reached up and removed Blue’s helmet, allowing their eyes to meet, “I love you.” He repeats.

“But- I’m not like you. I’m not…” _human_ remains unsaid.

A wistful smile crosses his face, “Because, even though you’re an imposter- you’re good, Blue. You protected Yellow from Red; you protected me.”

Blue feels himself slightly crying. “What's going to happen?”

“We can't go to Polus, if they get their hands on you they’ll kill you. I won’t let that happen.” Blue sees a determination in Green's eye. He loved it.

What happened next, Blue didn’t expect. But once he felt Green’s lips descend upon his, he wondered why they hadn’t done this before.

It was as if nothing else existed in that moment. 

With a sudden possessiveness, Blue took hold of the green crewmate and pulled him impossibly close.

He’d never even dreamed of doing something like this. An excitement he couldn’t control took over and he felt his human disguise slip. He hadn’t shown his true form to anyone before- as it wasn’t generally accepted to do so- but suddenly, he didn’t seem to mind as his tentacles came into view wrapped themselves around Green in a pseudo-hug.

For a moment, Green didn’t seem to notice until he suddenly found himself hoisted in the air, above Blue in an almost crushing grip.

He almost expected a scream- _after all he knew this form wasn’t exactly good looking to a human_ \- but Green only gasped.

“Beautiful.”

Whatever semblance of control Blue had snapped. His eyes blazed red as he pushed Green into the control panel, allowing his tentacles to support his body whilst he raised a human-like hand to cradle his head.

“Green-” An abrupt scream had their heads snapping to the doorway.

It was White. Her still red and blotchy face was frozen with horror before she quickly turned tailed and bolted from the room.

Blue felt a terror he’d never felt before course through his system. He could only imagine what this situation looked like to an outsider- but Green only smiled sadly, “It’s okay Blue, I know you have to do this.”

Blue tilted his head, “But you would be sad.” 

Blue felt his protective side rear back up- he had only wanted to cease his killing for Green’s sake- but hearing Green basically say give him permission to kill her?

“She’ll… she’ll kill you. If she reports this to HQ. You’re dead.”

“But Green-”

“Let me be selfish just this once!” He seemed resolute, “Go!”

He pressed a final kiss to Green’s lips before he darted down the hallway. White was dead before she even entered the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't do kiss scenes owo
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
